A New Force
by ESizZlE
Summary: When Damon becomes human, he meets an unexpected and threatening enemy. Damon Finds his true feelings., but is it too late. Will he have to compete with someone new in town?
1. Chapter 1

A New Force

Chapter 1

"Damon –Human? Who would have thought," Elena said to Stefan in bed one night.

"I know. It's shocking and rather disappointing news."

"Oh, Stefan! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry to bring it up. Just forget it."

"It's alright, Elena. I know what you mean. I'm sorry. I'm just over reacting. But it was my one chance to be back to normal and Damon stole it like he steals everything from me and he didn't even want it."

"Now, Stefan. He didn't steal everything from you." Stefan looked over at Elena with a pout on his face. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Now, how can I miss that?" Stefan asked, leaning in towards Elena more and giving her a soft passionate kiss.

Elena laughed, accidentally breaking the kiss up by that. Once she was done having her laugh, she went back to kissing him.

Bonnie laid down on the couch in the living room at the boarding house, ignoring the sound of bed rocking (from Elena and Stefan), the sound of Damon cursing over and over in Italian, and the sound of Meredith's quiet snores on the chair right next to Bonnie. "Why can't I sleep?" Bonnie thought out loud. Maybe I'll go on a walk, she thought.

Bonnie got off the couch, went to get her slippers on and a nice cozy jacket, and walked into the darkness of the sky. She began walking around the front yard, pacing. But then a huge gust of wind past by, making Bonnie shiver. When the wind started screaming and didn't stop, Bonnie got a strange feeling. She felt something. Power. She felt Power. The odd thing though was that the Power didn't stop. It felt as though it was getting closer.

Bonnie was starting to get scared, but she didn't go back inside. Her friends never thought she was able to handle anything. She would prove them wrong. She would show off her braveness and walk a bit further then the front yard. Bonnie walked to the Old Wood. She knew that Stefan and Elena both warned everybody not to leave the property but Bonnie felt as though she was being pulled there.

"Ok. I can do this," Bonnie kept telling herself. She kept chanting that in her head over and over again. But the second she got confidence, that was when she appeared by the scary figures of the trees in the Old Wood.

"I can't do this!" Bonnie breathed. To be honest, she thought someone would have noticed she was gone by now and try to stop her. But no one came. Bonnie changed her mind and tried to walk away but it seemed as though she was getting sucked into the whirl of the wind into the Old Wood where there was Power like she had never felt before.

Damon was walking back and forth in his room, cursing about his stupid humanity when he felt a bad feeling. He wasn't sure about his new mortal senses but he trusted them enough to know that something was wrong. He went downstairs to go investigate when he noticed that Bonnie wasn't sleeping on the couch. "Where is my little bird" he thought. Wait a second! What the heck am I thinking? Little bird? She a human! "But so are you now…." Said a voice inside his head. "She's even a step more powerful since she is in fact a witch. You care for her and you know it," spoke the ice cold voice again. "Look for her, Damon. Find your baby bird. Something might find her first…."

Damon agreed with the voice. Although it did sound highly familiar and scary at the same time, he did have feelings for bonnie. Leaving a note on the table, explaining he went for a walk, he left the front door and traveled with the wind.

"I'm coming for you, Cara," Damon spoke into the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Force

Chapter 2

Bonnie walked through the groups of trees, shivering through the wind. I'm surprised that the wind hasn't calmed down yet, Bonnie thought. But she answered the question very quickly. That's because The Power hasn't calmed down yet. Whatever force that has come to Mystic Falls is very, very Powerful. Bonnie still kept trying to turn around but she was getting pulled to the force nonstop. It started getting even colder and chillier outside then it already was. Bonnie's were soon chattering and her lips were turning blue. When her legs were about to give in, she met with the new Powerful force…

Meredith awoke from a sudden bolt of lightning. She automatically looked for Bonnie to make sure she was ok during this harsh weather. To her surprise, Bonnie wasn't there. Meredith's first thought was that Bonnie might have been sleep walking once again. But she had a bad feeling this time. Maybe it was the dark house, maybe the quietness of this all, possibly the horrid weather, or it might be the fact that Damon was also missing. Meredith read the note over and over again on the kitchen countertop thinking that she misread it. She ran upstairs to Elena's and Stefan's bedroom. Normally she would knock but this time, she felt it an emergency to hurry and go on with whatever she had to say. So, therefore, Meredith walked in on Elena in her bra and underwear, and Stefan in his boxers, with the blanket on the ground. Meredith ignored this and turned the light on waking them up. Elena sat up straight and and gave a small shriek, waking Stefan up.

"Elena! What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Stefan.

"Aghem," said Meredith hoping to get noticed.

"Meredith!" Elena and Stefan yelled, pulled the covers over them.

"What? You really think that I care? But that's not the point," she began.

"Meredith, what the hell is going on," questioned Stefan.

"Bonnie and Damon are missing!" she yelled.

Elena gasped and Stefan looked shocked, then pleased, and concerned. Meredith on the other hand kept her cool and waited for Elena and Stefan to start throwing questions at her. Elena was the first to start.

"Where? When?"

"Where? I have no idea. When? Sometime tonight."

"Tell us what happened," Stefan asked calmly.

"Well, I woke to the storm outside and I twisted around to make sure Bonnie was alright. But she wasn't there. I found a note on the kitchen counter that Damon wrote saying that he went to go look for Bonnie."

"Why would Damon care about Bonnie?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah. Since when did Damon care about anybody but himself?" repeated Elena.

"I don't know," began Meredith. "But we have got to find them! Damon's human now and Bonnie would never go out there if she got a choice!"

"What are you saying, Meredith?"

"I'm saying that I think there's something bad out there."

Damon continued to walk down the street through the terrible storm. He had no idea how he was going to get through this storm and back to the boarding house alive. Much less find Bonnie. But he didn't care. Because tonight, he finally realized how much he cared for Bonnie and he wanted her back to determine how serious his love for her was. Damon tried to keep his eyes covered but his hand was too frozen to move it up any higher than his hip. But the wind began to be too strong to his new weak human conditioned body. It flew him over, off the side of the road and his head hit a tree. He got up feeling very dizzy. After taking two steps, Damon's mind went blank. His last thought was "I need to get to Bonnie" and his last few seconds of vision was a bright flashing light.

She was looking at the most sight she has ever seen. But this face looked quite familiar. Like one she's seen in a dream or something. Bonnie looked at the face in terror. Once she built up enough confidence, she decided to ask him (if it even is a him) a question.

"Who are you?" She yelled. It smiled at her revealing fangs. But there were also weird appearances about it that made it look like a wolf. I knew that it wouldn't answer that question so I tried a different one.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Cantight," it said.

Then less than a millisecond, it was by my side and was tearing open my throat and any piece of flesh or meat in its way to drink my blood. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was so bad! There weren't even words for it. I have never felt anything like it before. The Cantight was ripping flesh out of me and spitting it out. After a minute of that, it started drinking my blood. I felt as though I was about to faint.


	3. Definition

A New Force

**Ok….. I made up a "Cantight". But here's a bunch of facts about it!**

**1. Made up of two evil forces**

**2. More than one person to a Cantight. **

**3. Feed on blood**

**4. Huge with long, sharp fangs**

**5. The two people (or more) can split up out of the Cantight body and transform into whatever they want to**

**6. Are always evil (except for one)**

**7. They have no feelings of: pity, sympathy, sadness**

**8. They find hurting and torturing things amusing.**

**So there are some facts about Cantight's…. I promise to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

A New Force

Chapter 1

"Damon –Human? Who would have thought," Elena said to Stefan in bed one night.

"I know. It's shocking and rather disappointing news."

"Oh, Stefan! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry to bring it up. Just forget it."

"It's alright, Elena. I know what you mean. I'm sorry. I'm just over reacting. But it was my one chance to be back to normal and Damon stole it like he steals everything from me and he didn't even want it."

"Now, Stefan. He didn't steal everything from you." Stefan looked over at Elena with a pout on his face. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Now, how can I miss that?" Stefan asked, leaning in towards Elena more and giving her a soft passionate kiss.

Elena laughed, accidentally breaking the kiss up by that. Once she was done having her laugh, she went back to kissing him.

Bonnie laid down on the couch in the living room at the boarding house, ignoring the sound of bed rocking (from Elena and Stefan), the sound of Damon cursing over and over in Italian, and the sound of Meredith's quiet snores on the chair right next to Bonnie. "Why can't I sleep?" Bonnie thought out loud. Maybe I'll go on a walk, she thought.

Bonnie got off the couch, went to get her slippers on and a nice cozy jacket, and walked into the darkness of the sky. She began walking around the front yard, pacing. But then a huge gust of wind past by, making Bonnie shiver. When the wind started screaming and didn't stop, Bonnie got a strange feeling. She felt something. Power. She felt Power. The odd thing though was that the Power didn't stop. It felt as though it was getting closer.

Bonnie was starting to get scared, but she didn't go back inside. Her friends never thought she was able to handle anything. She would prove them wrong. She would show off her braveness and walk a bit further then the front yard. Bonnie walked to the Old Wood. She knew that Stefan and Elena both warned everybody not to leave the property but Bonnie felt as though she was being pulled there.

"Ok. I can do this," Bonnie kept telling herself. She kept chanting that in her head over and over again. But the second she got confidence, that was when she appeared by the scary figures of the trees in the Old Wood.

"I can't do this!" Bonnie breathed. To be honest, she thought someone would have noticed she was gone by now and try to stop her. But no one came. Bonnie changed her mind and tried to walk away but it seemed as though she was getting sucked into the whirl of the wind into the Old Wood where there was Power like she had never felt before.

Damon was walking back and forth in his room, cursing about his stupid humanity when he felt a bad feeling. He wasn't sure about his new mortal senses but he trusted them enough to know that something was wrong. He went downstairs to go investigate when he noticed that Bonnie wasn't sleeping on the couch. "Where is my little bird" he thought. Wait a second! What the heck am I thinking? Little bird? She a human! "But so are you now…." Said a voice inside his head. "She's even a step more powerful since she is in fact a witch. You care for her and you know it," spoke the ice cold voice again. "Look for her, Damon. Find your baby bird. Something might find her first…."

Damon agreed with the voice. Although it did sound highly familiar and scary at the same time, he did have feelings for bonnie. Leaving a note on the table, explaining he went for a walk, he left the front door and traveled with the wind.

"I'm coming for you, Cara," Damon spoke into the wind.

Chapter 2

Bonnie walked through the groups of trees, shivering through the wind. I'm surprised that the wind hasn't calmed down yet, Bonnie thought. But she answered the question very quickly. That's because The Power hasn't calmed down yet. Whatever force that has come to Mystic Falls is very, very Powerful. Bonnie still kept trying to turn around but she was getting pulled to the force nonstop. It started getting even colder and chillier outside then it already was. Bonnie's were soon chattering and her lips were turning blue. When her legs were about to give in, she met with the new Powerful force…

Meredith awoke from a sudden bolt of lightning. She automatically looked for Bonnie to make sure she was ok during this harsh weather. To her surprise, Bonnie wasn't there. Meredith's first thought was that Bonnie might have been sleep walking once again. But she had a bad feeling this time. Maybe it was the dark house, maybe the quietness of this all, possibly the horrid weather, or it might be the fact that Damon was also missing. Meredith read the note over and over again on the kitchen countertop thinking that she misread it. She ran upstairs to Elena's and Stefan's bedroom. Normally she would knock but this time, she felt it an emergency to hurry and go on with whatever she had to say. So, therefore, Meredith walked in on Elena in her bra and underwear, and Stefan in his boxers, with the blanket on the ground. Meredith ignored this and turned the light on waking them up. Elena sat up straight and and gave a small shriek, waking Stefan up.

"Elena! What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Stefan.

"Aghem," said Meredith hoping to get noticed.

"Meredith!" Elena and Stefan yelled, pulled the covers over them.

"What? You really think that I care? But that's not the point," she began.

"Meredith, what the hell is going on," questioned Stefan.

"Bonnie and Damon are missing!" she yelled.

Elena gasped and Stefan looked shocked, then pleased, and concerned. Meredith on the other hand kept her cool and waited for Elena and Stefan to start throwing questions at her. Elena was the first to start.

"Where? When?"

"Where? I have no idea. When? Sometime tonight."

"Tell us what happened," Stefan asked calmly.

"Well, I woke to the storm outside and I twisted around to make sure Bonnie was alright. But she wasn't there. I found a note on the kitchen counter that Damon wrote saying that he went to go look for Bonnie."

"Why would Damon care about Bonnie?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah. Since when did Damon care about anybody but himself?" repeated Elena.

"I don't know," began Meredith. "But we have got to find them! Damon's human now and Bonnie would never go out there if she got a choice!"

"What are you saying, Meredith?"

"I'm saying that I think there's something bad out there."

Damon continued to walk down the street through the terrible storm. He had no idea how he was going to get through this storm and back to the boarding house alive. Much less find Bonnie. But he didn't care. Because tonight, he finally realized how much he cared for Bonnie and he wanted her back to determine how serious his love for her was. Damon tried to keep his eyes covered but his hand was too frozen to move it up any higher than his hip. But the wind began to be too strong to his new weak human conditioned body. It flew him over, off the side of the road and his head hit a tree. He got up feeling very dizzy. After taking two steps, Damon's mind went blank. His last thought was "I need to get to Bonnie" and his last few seconds of vision was a bright flashing light.

She was looking at the most sight she has ever seen. But this face looked quite familiar. Like one she's seen in a dream or something. Bonnie looked at the face in terror. Once she built up enough confidence, she decided to ask him (if it even is a him) a question.

"Who are you?" She yelled. It smiled at her revealing fangs. But there were also weird appearances about it that made it look like a wolf. I knew that it wouldn't answer that question so I tried a different one.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Cantight," it said.

Then less than a millisecond, it was by my side and was tearing open my throat and any piece of flesh or meat in its way to drink my blood. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was so bad! There weren't even words for it. I have never felt anything like it before. The Cantight was ripping flesh out of me and spitting it out. After a minute of that, it started drinking my blood. I felt as though I was about to faint.

**Chapter 3**

**With the last of Bonnie's Powers, she called for Damon to come and save me. Wait! Damon's human again! He won't get my message…. I'll call out to Stefan. **

**Stefan! Something's attacking me! I don't know what it is but it hurts so much! Please come save me! I'm scared and think I'm about to die….**

**This call wasn't a pleading call or a begging call but all of them plus she was sobbing. But all Bonnie knew was that she was going to faint at any moment from the excruciating pain. **

"**I'm done Bonnie." said the Cantight. It echoed in her head. How did it know her name though? **

"**Who are you," bonnie murmured.**

"**All you need to know is that you are mine. Hahahaha…." **

**After that, Bonnie fainted. **

**Stefan and Elena and Meredith were about to leave the boarding house when Stefan heard a quiet faint call to him by on one other then Bonnie. But during this call, Stefan noticed that she was crying and begging for help. Poor weak Bonnie was getting tortured!**

**Stefan! Something's attacking me! I don't know what it is but it hurts so much! Please help me! I'm scared and think I'm going to die.**

**This call wasn't strong but it was strong enough that Elena was able to hear it too. You were able to see how much suffering Bonnie felt almost just off the look on Elena's face. It looked like nothing Stefan had ever felt before. There weren't even words for it. Elena was able to project and understand what Bonnie was feeling at the moment and it was plainly obvious that, that was Elena was doing. She was trying to feel Bonnie's emotion. And she had succeeded. It was clear that Elena was feeling Bonnie's pain. A single tear ran down her face soon followed by lots more. Meredith just shot the both of them a confused expression. Stefan noticed it and turned to her. He was about to explain what Bonnie said to him when he went into darkness. **

"**It's Bonnie. Someone's got her and she's in pain," said Stefan toneless. **

**He began to get confused. He was in a dark place. He had no idea where it was when he heard a voice that sounded like his own. But he wasn't saying anything. What the hell was going on?**

"**What? Someone has Bonnie? That's terrible, Stefan! Stefan?"**

"**What?" he asked again in his toneless voice. **

"**Nothing, it's just that you sound sort of careless about this. Bonnie's our best friend and she is getting kidnapped and tortured and you don't care?"**

"**But the torturing is quite amusing."**

"**Stefan!" yelled Elena. What was wrong with him?**

"**Sorry! I didn't mean that. I swear."**

"**Hello? Are we still not aware that Damon's missing too? He's a human now. Anything can happen to him!"**

"**She's right. Come one, Stefan," said Elena following Meredith out the door and pulling Stefan's hand. **

**Stefan followed cooperatively. He began to ponder in his thoughts on the way to find Damon.**

**It was easy to control Stefan. He wasn't strong. Now he is in a helpless portion of hell and he won't know it yet until tonight when I get in bed with Elena and continue doing what he started doing. All I have to do is let him see what's going on with his love….. Then he'll have to suffer watching and then be tortured himself in his hell cell. This will be possibly even more interesting than being a part of torturing Bonnie. But I had to let my have of the Cantight leave and do this while my sister, Sestermine, take care of Bonnie. But I still had to learn the blondes name and the brunet's name… But this will be fun. Especially since they haven't ever heard of me. I already have a fun plan for Bonnie…. Oh, what fun! **

"**Stefan!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We've been calling your name for like five minutes. We found Damon! We need to bring him back to the boarding house or else he'll freeze to death out here in this storm! Come on! You need to get him blood! He's knocked out and is losing lots of it!" said Meredith, trying to yell over the wind. I nodded. **

"**OK. Get back in the car. I need my space right now. Take care of getting him his blood." **

**The two girls listened to me. I went and kneeled down to Damon's unconscious body. I used some of my mental powers to make him wake up. Once he did, I smiled and showed my large canines. **

"**Who the hell are you? You're not Stefan? " **

**Shit! He knows I'm not Stefan! Oh well. I'll just take some if his sweet blood and then knock him out by a little pain. He won't remember anything in the morning. I lifted the top part of his body up so I could see his bleeding neck. I stuck my lips to it and sucked the blood out while making it look like I was giving him some of my blood by pressing my "bitten" wrist next to between my mouth and his neck. Damon yelled in pain and tried to move away. I had a good grip on him so he wasn't able to budge. When I was done having my fun, I started playing my mind tricks to make him think he was having, um maybe I'll try a string with achlohol and sharp ends getting poked through his heart. He screamed and yelled in pain. I heard the girls scream and decided I might be getting obvious. I stopped the pain and hit him on the head with a rock. He went unconscious again and I carried him in the car. When I started driving, the two girls started bombarding me with questions.**

"**What did you do to him to make him scream like that?" yelled Elena. **

"**I'm not sure. I gave him some of my blood and he started freaking out."**

"**Oh. I think we should let him sleep for a while. Elena, go get him an ice pack," Meredith said once we walked in through the doorway of the boarding house. So that was the little bloodies name that I would be having fun with tonight: Elena. I heard a gasp inturupt my thoughts as the dark haired girl yelled out something.**

"**Bonnie's back!"**

**Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

A New Force

**Chapter 4**

**The second those two little words were shouted, so much happened. Elena dropped the ice pack, Damon woke up suddenly, Meredith got startled by Damon and accidentally dropped him down the stairs, Damon started cursing, and I, myself chuckled at how pathetic mortals were. I followed them all (including Damon, who was now standing up) to the bedroom they found Bonnie in. I saw her with every single bit of damage done to her body. I smiled with pride of myself. Did I really get all that accomplished? Not to mention the amount more damage that Sestermine had done to her. Ha! This is so entertaining! But I wasn't shocked to see the others not say anything about her damage. Because I knew that they didn't see it. Cantight's' could harm anything as long as they want but every mortal will be able to see it unless we somehow get our saliva on the victim to make the wounds unnoticeable. I can tell that Sestermine has done an excellent job of that.**

"**Stefan, what do you think happened to her?" asked Elena.**

"**I have no idea. My guess would be that she was just sleepwalking outside and woke up. She could have been startled and ran back to bed while we were out looking for Damon," I answered. Wow! That was a pretty good excuse!**

"**Wow," Damon said sarcastically. "No 'oh no! Some evil force is in mystic falls- again! Why don't we go hunting like always just to be sure?', Stefan?"**

"**I do not do that?" I said louder than usual, defending my character- or puppet-. **

**I thought of the nerdy thing to do at a situation like this. I thought and thought and thought until I found something to do. It was so simple but yet spoke a lot. I looked over at Elena for some help.**

"**Elena, my lovely little love?" I asked her in my sweetest voice. I saw her blush at me. This only encouraged me to go further (especially since I knew that it would irritate Damon. Months of spying had finally paid off!). **

"**Yes, Stefan?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me. Damn! This girl knew how to look sweet and sexy at the same time! I will defiantly enjoy tonight!**

"**Do I jump to conclusion all the time?" I asked once again in my sweet voice. It was obvious that that girls was not able to resist my charm because she said,**

"**Of course not, Stefan! But can we please go back to bed now since everyone is safe and home?" she asked.**

"**Oh yes! Indeed everyone is safe!" For now… "Why don't we go back to bed? Besides, Elena and I have a have a little business that needs to be taken care of," I said with a wink to her."**

**I was able to feel her smile as everyone gathered out of the room. I made my way out with my hand wrapped around the lower part of Elena's waist.**

**sorry this was soooooooo short! i have run out of ideas for this scene and need some! so come on, reviewers! help me out here so i can work on from this chapter otherwise it'll take me FOREVER to update again so if u like this story then PLEASE give me some IDEAS!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A New Force

**Chapter 4**

**The second those two little words were shouted, so much happened. Elena dropped the ice pack, Damon woke up suddenly, Meredith got startled by Damon and accidentally dropped him down the stairs, Damon started cursing, and I, myself chuckled at how pathetic mortals were. I followed them all (including Damon, who was now standing up) to the bedroom they found Bonnie in. I saw her with every single bit of damage done to her body. I smiled with pride of myself. Did I really get all that accomplished? Not to mention the amount more damage that Sestermine had done to her. Ha! This is so entertaining! But I wasn't shocked to see the others not say anything about her damage. Because I knew that they didn't see it. Cantight's' could harm anything as long as they want but every mortal will be able to see it unless we somehow get our saliva on the victim to make the wounds unnoticeable. I can tell that Sestermine has done an excellent job of that.**

"**Stefan, what do you think happened to her?" asked Elena.**

"**I have no idea. My guess would be that she was just sleepwalking outside and woke up. She could have been startled and ran back to bed while we were out looking for Damon," I answered. Wow! That was a pretty good excuse!**

"**Wow," Damon said sarcastically. "No 'oh no! Some evil force is in mystic falls- again! Why don't we go hunting like always just to be sure?', Stefan?"**

"**I do not do that?" I said louder than usual, defending my character- or puppet-. **

**I thought of the nerdy thing to do at a situation like this. I thought and thought and thought until I found something to do. It was so simple but yet spoke a lot. I looked over at Elena for some help.**

"**Elena, my lovely little love?" I asked her in my sweetest voice. I saw her blush at me. This only encouraged me to go further (especially since I knew that it would irritate Damon. Months of spying had finally paid off!). **

"**Yes, Stefan?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me. Damn! This girl knew how to look sweet and sexy at the same time! I will defiantly enjoy tonight!**

"**Do I jump to conclusion all the time?" I asked once again in my sweet voice. It was obvious that that girls was not able to resist my charm because she said,**

"**Of course not, Stefan! But can we please go back to bed now since everyone is safe and home?" she asked.**

"**Oh yes! Indeed everyone is safe!" For now… "Why don't we go back to bed? Besides, Elena and I have a have a little business that needs to be taken care of," I said with a wink to her."**

**I was able to feel her smile as everyone gathered out of the room. I made my way out with my hand wrapped around the lower part of Elena's waist.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**I woke up to find Elena missing from the bed. "Oh well," I thought. It's not like I was worried about her anyways. My only worries are what's going to happen with that little Bonnie girl….. I wonder if Sestermine erased her memory or not. She probably did.. I should go and check. I leapt out of bed, grabbed a robe and headed out to the guest room. As I entered the room, I found Bonnie still sleeping. "Ok, time to get the 'Stefan act' on…" I thought. I knelt close to Bonnie and shook her awake. She awoke abruptly with a startle. There was a scared look in her eyes. Oh Jeez! She smelt sooo good. Maybe it won't hurt to take a little blood from her. And besides, she was outside and back inside. For all we know, she could have hit her head from the storm. Would anyone be likely to believe her that the animal drinker, Stefan, would drink human blood from his human friend? I don't think so. And then later on, I can just convince her that she's crazy… I looked back at her horrored eyes.**

"**Bonnie, what happened?" I asked in the most worried voice I had.**

"**I don't remember. I was walking and it felt like something was pulling me to the woods so I went and then it all went blank." She whispered. "But I don't know why I have so many cuts and infections? They hurt so badly, Stefan! Please clean them."**

**I could see the one that hurt Bonnie most. But I had to pretend I couldn't see any of them.**

"**Bonnie? What are you talking about? You don't have as much as a scratch on your face." I stated. **

"**What are you talking about, Stefan? Don't you see all this BLOOD?"**

"**No. I don't. Are you ok, Bonnie? I think you're imagining things."**

"**I'm not! I'm just."**

**She wasn't able to finish up her sentence though because the blood was too much for me. I stuck my fangs into her largest wound and began to drink from her. Oh! She tasted sooo good! I sure have picked out the right girl. She was defenseless. She was small. Her blood tasted delicious! Not to mention she is used to going crazy and forgetting things with her visions and all. Yes. I really like her. Maybe I'll just take her as my own use. Yes! I will take her with me to my next trip and use her. She would be very useful. Not to mention I could always turn her into a Cantight. Even if it is a painful experience. She would be very powerful. Yes! She would love me for it. It's a brilliant thing that I LOVE her too. She is just…. So juicey! **

**I took the last of the blood I could before she started growing pale. I was surprised she didn't yell for help. I licked over her wound I had created so nobody would see. Then I left her and went back to "my" room to find Damon leaning against the window. **

"**What do you want, Damon?" I asked coldly, remembering that Stefan was angry at him.**

"**I'm not sure. I don't remember why I was outside or why my head hurts. I just don't know why everything is such a blur to me. Meredith says I went out to look for Bonnie. Ha! Isn't that ridiculous! ME look for BONNIE? Ha! She is just an innocent human," Damon said, saying the word "Human" with disgust. **

"**So were YOU last time I checked."**

"**Whatever, little brother. Do you really think I wanted to be a pathetic little mortal? That's your life ambition, yes?"**

"**Indeed. A desire which YOU have taken away from me. Now, what do you want?"**

"**I want you to turn me back into a vampire, basterd!" Damon yelled.**

"**I'm not going to do that," I said walking out the door. I ignored all of Damon's "Come back here's" and his cursing at me. I was only able to laugh at his patheticness. Instead of leaving for breakfast though, I headed outside, eager to begin part A for my plan.**

**I woke up again. I'm not sure what happened to me. I think Stefan bit me! No! He wouldn't do that. He would never. I got up and changed my clothes. Next, I walked downstairs telling everyone I was fine and was going to go out. But I didn't want to tell them about the pain I was feeling. It probably wasn't anything. I will just go to the store and get some pain relievers. I hopped in the car and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I bought my items and was about to pay. I looked up at the cashier when I needed to pay. He was beautiful! His face was so exquisite! He had ear-length black hair, brown eyes, and had a great tan! I smiled at him and gave him my money. Right when I was about to leave though, he called out to me.**

"**Bonnie?" I turned back in astonishment.**

"**How do you know my name?" I asked.**

"**A friend. He described you so well. It was quite obvious that it was you who he was talking about. Apparently he was trying to get us together but lost yoru phone number and you moved."**

"**Yeah. I did. Wait, do you mean like a date?" I asked. **

"**Yeah. I guess so," the stranger said, smiling. Oh! He had such a sweet smile! How could I reject a face like that? And he seemed like a nice guy.**

"**Yes! I'll go out with you. My number is 980-333-6547. Make sure you call me!"**

"**Oh! I will," called out the guy when I was walking out the door. "By the way! My name's Cal." **

"**OK!" **

**Cal. I could see this….**


	7. Chapter 7

A New Force

**Chapter 5**

**While driving back to the boarding house all I was able to think of was Cal. I can't believe that someone as hot as him would want to ask out someone as ugly as me!**

"**You're not ugly," I heard a familiar icy voice.**

**But I wasn't sure that if what I heard was in my head or if some person was actually by me. No, I would have known if there was a person right by me! I'm not sure why but something made me want to answer him. So I did.**

"**Yes, I am. No one loves me." I just sat down in my seat, driving between a cliff and a forest (I decided to take the sight route back to the boarding house), and waited for the mysterious voice to come back. I waited and waited and waited. But no voice came. **

**I kept driving for a while. But I never saw the turn in which I was supposed to turn on. Maybe I missed it? Or maybe I just took the wrong scenic tour. There were quite a few. When I came to a sharp turn and was about to turn until I saw something weird in the middle of the road. I swerved to the side of the forest so I wouldn't hit it but it moved at lightning fast speed! A vampire? The car slammed into the big dark bundle of something. I tried slamming on the brakes but they didn't work. The car flew into the air and spun around and landed on the side of the car (my door). I coughed up some blood and unbuckled my seatbelt. The second the "click" nose came, I fell onto the inside part of my car door and banged my head against the glass. I choked up a scream and was about to let it out when my phone rang. I reached for it with great difficulty and looked on the screen which said it was Damon calling. Great! Perfect timing. I flipped my phone open.**

"**Damon!"**

"**Bonnie?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**So this is you I called."**

"**Um, yeah. Listen…. Hold on a second!" I coughed up more blood (which ended up making a sound like gagging).**

"**Bonnie? What was that?"**

"**Well, you see, that's why I'm so grateful why you called!"**

"**What is it?" he asked sounded annoyed.**

"**Just listen! It's the sound of my coughing up blood from an accident I'm in!" suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. It hurt so badly but nothing was even there! I tried not to scream but the pain was too horrible! I let out a slight screech.**

"**BONNIE!"**

"**OWW, Damon!" I cried.**

"**What happened? Where are you?" **

**I heard a voice in the back ground and knew at once that it was Elena and Meredith yelling at Damon to hand the phone to them. I knew I was on speaker phone.**

"**I don't know. I'm in some sort of forest on the scenic tour." I said.**

"**We're on our way, Bonnie!" yelled someone from the back ground (I was certain that it was Elena).**

**Then the dial on the line went dead. I tried to soften my crying but it did no good. I tried to get out of the car but that only hurt my wounds worse. But at the moment I didn't care. I would do whatever I had to get out of this car. When my waist and up was out, I was stuck. Powerless and utterly stuck. I struggled with my hands to get all the way out but it did no good. It was clear I wasn't going anywhere. I gave up and just stared at the sky. I just noticed that it was twilight out and would get pitch black in not very long. I was scared of the dark and was in the forest. So this didn't really mix well. But when I was just about to get my mind off all the things that could go wrong, I saw a weird figure. Just like the one I ran into! It started off as the shape of whatever it was and as it slowly moved its way toward me, it started to shape shift into a something that looked utterly familiar. Then the mysterious voice came back to me again….**

"**This'll be lots of fun, Bonnie"**

**Sorry this took a long time to update u guys! i've just been very busy, that's all! i'll try to update more often! so, plz review!  
**


End file.
